Naruto Outbreak
by ankofan19
Summary: A small group of 15 highschool students have to work together to escape the hellish nightmare of Konoha. A NarutoXResident Evil crossover. I suck  summaries, the story is better than it sounds. PlEASE R&R I'll try to update every few days. CH.3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of naruto, or anything related to naruto or Resident evil

Characters:

Naruto age 15

Sakura age 15

Sasuke age 15

Hinata age 15

Kiba age 15

Shino age 15

Ino age 15

Shikamaru age 15

Chouji age 15

Gaara age 15

Temari age 17

Kankuro age 16

Neji age 16

Tenten age 16

Rock lee age 16

There have been a lot of cannibalistic murders over the last 2 months. A lot of people have been found murdered or have disappeared, all near Konoha forest. Konoha's special police force; the ANBU were sent in to investigate. They came across the old, abandoned mansion owned by the rich Akatsuki Company. When the ANBU came back they were talking about crazy things like zombies, monsters and how the huge pharmaceutical company Akatsuki was involved in a huge conspiracy. The ANBU were all suspended and labeled as drug addicts and mentally insane. No one believed their stories. The murders soon stopped for about 3 weeks, then they started up again; worse then before. At least 10 people went missing or were found dead, eaten alive; per week. Small groups of seemingly drunk people roam the streets, preying on unsuspecting victims. The infection is spreading throughout the city at a rapid rate. The fire country's Hokage (Tsunade) has declared a state of emergency in Konoha. She has decided to quarantine Konoha so the infection won't get out; leaving the poor civilians of Konoha to try to find some way to escape. People have come together in small groups hoping they will be safer that way. However most people have given up and have ether died and become a zombie or are just hiding out somewhere waiting to die.


	2. the beginning

1 Week before Hokage quarantines Konoha, city still functioning normally. People unaware of infection:

Naruto was walking through the halls of Konoha high with his 2 best friends Sakura and Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke did you hear about the 3 new disappearances from downtown?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I did. The town is really out of control. But I still don't agree with the 7 o'clock curfew the major made." Sasuke replied.

"Yeah but Sasuke, aren't you afraid to go out after dark with all the murders and disappearances." Sakura said as she joined in the conversation. "Didn't 1 of the people who was found murdered near Konoha forest leave in your neighborhood?"

"Yeah, but he wasn't murdered near my house, he was murdered almost 10 miles from my house. I have no idea why he would go near Konoha forest, since all the murders and disappearances are happening around there." Sasuke answered.

"Hey lets stop talking about this, its pretty depressing. And if we don't hurry we're going to be late for math class." Naruto butted in. "And after school do you guys want to come to the mall with me, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and Gaara?

"Of course I do!" Both Sakura and Sasuke screamed simultaneously. As they entered the only class they had with each other; Math with Iruka.

"Hey guys" Gaara yelled as he ran up to the group that was going to the mall. "I found us all a ride. My sister Temari said she'll give us a ride if we're up to cramming in the car. Oh and my brother Kankuro wants to know if he can come?"

"Oh course he can come he's welcome to hang with us whenever he wants. He should know that." Naruto answered as cheerfully as always.

At the Mall

The 8 friends were having a lot of fun at the mall; first they went shopping, then they played laser storm, and lastly they ate. Now they were just walking around; since everyone was totally broke.

One minute everything was normal then the next people were running around and screaming! There was mass confusion and chaos everywhere in the mall. "Guys lets get the hell out of here. I don't know what's going on, but I can't be good." Sakura said.\

A police officer ran up to the group of teens and asked them what they were still doing here. "It isn't safe to be here. The group of cannibals that are responsible for the murders and disappearances are here. You guys better get out of here." The police officer than ran off in the direction of a few screams.

Temari was watching the news while doing her homework when she saw the story about the mall. "Gaara!" She screamed. Temari grabbed her cell phone and keys and ran out the door to her car. She called Gaara and told him she was on her way to pick them up.

"That was my sister; she's on her way to pick us up right now. But let's get out of here. We'll wait for her outside where it's safe."

Outside the Mall 10 minutes later:

The group of friends had encountered a so-called cannibal and was running for their lives to somewhere safe. It seemed that everyone else that hadn't left the mall yet was dead, or nowhere to be seen. "What was wrong with that guy?!" Hinata screamed while running.

"I don't know, and I don't want to know!" Kiba yelled back. Just then they saw Temari pull up. She must have been going at least 75mph. everyone piled into the car and Temari sped off. "Oh my god!" Sasuke yelled. "What is wrong with this town? Those people seemed drunk, but they also didn't seem human. I think I'm going crazy." Sasuke said.

Later that night Gaara's house

Everyone was staying at Gaara's housed tonight. There were all too afraid to go back to their houses. "Thanks for letting us stay over night Gaara." Hinata thanked.

"No problem. I can't blame you guys. I wouldn't want to be home alone after what just happened." Gaara replied. "Guys I was thinking that maybe……"

"Yeah, what were you thinking?" Naruto asked. Gaara just replied, "never mind it's stupid."

Gaara was thinking that maybe what the ANBU said was really true. But it can't be. There's no way. Gaara decided it was best for him to just go to sleep; he had to get up early for school.

The next day at school.

It was first lunch, and somehow almost all of Naruto's friends had lunch with him. At lunch with him was his usual group (Sakura, Sasuke, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba.) Also at the table were Hinata's cousin Neji and his two best friends (Tenten and lee.) And lastly Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji.

They were all talking about the incident that happened at the mall yesterday. "So you guys were actually there?" Tenten asked "What was it like. Were you guys scared?"

"Oh course. Those people were freaky." Sakura answered. "Just thinking about that man that chased us makes my skin crawl. They hardly seemed human."

"That's what a lot of the other kids who were there are saying." Ino said as she joined the conversation. "Did you guys hear the rumor started that one of the so-called cannibals was our gym teacher Gai?!"

"I heard that too, but it's impossible Ino; Gai went missing last week and no one's heard from him since." Shikamaru said. Just then the bell signaling the end of lunch rang. "Okay guys I'll see you later I have to go, my class is all the way on the other side; History with Anko."

Everyone got up and left; not wanting to be late for class. Everyone agreed that they wanted to get to the bottom of this so they were all going to Konoha Park after curfew to see what was really going on

End of Chapter 2


	3. A turn for the worse

At Konoha Park at 8:00pm (after curfew.)

The group of 15 teens were walking through Konoha Park; heading in the direction of Konoha Forest. All of them had brought flashlights, and some even went to the lengths to bring tasers and mace.

"Okay guys this is where the ANBU said they entered the forest." Sasuke said. Apparently he was the self proclaimed leader of the "mission" but no one really seemed to care if there was a leader or not. "Everyone be on the look-out for anything strange."

"Sas-sasu-sasuke I think I can hear someone over there." Hinata shuddered as she pointed to her right. "I think there is someone or something over here."

When the group went in closer to get a better look they didn't see anything out of the ordinary at first; then Temari and Kankuro noticed a patch of blood stained grass. It was more like blood-soaked grass really. "Guys I really think that we should go back, we can all come back to my house if you want, but let's please leave. I don't really think this is such a good idea anymore." Gaara said just above a whisper.

"Gaara don't tell me you're chickening out on us, Nothings going to happen. We're in a big group so even if the "cannibals" come we can kick their asses." Kiba said.

"I don't know I agree with Gaara on this one Kiba. Look at the grass. Something obviously happened here. I think we should leave." Shikamaru spoke up.

"I think we should take a vote." Sakura suggested. Everyone agreed to this that the majority vote would win and everyone would follow the vote, and no one would stay behind if the vote is to leave.

After taking a vote it was tied 7 to 7. Only Chouji didn't vote. On for the vote to leave were: Gaara, Shikamaru, Hinata, Sakura, Temari, Ino, and Neji. To stay were: Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Lee, Kankuro, and Sasuke. Chouji was the only one that didn't vote.

"Chouji what side are you on?" Shikamaru turned around and asked, but no one was there! "Chouji where are you? Guys Chouji is missing!"

"What!" Everyone screamed at the exact same moment. Just then there was an ear-shattering scream- it sounded like Chouji. Everyone ran in the direction of the scream but when they got there no one was there. "I think we should go get the police, maybe they can find Chouji." Neji said, but got a rude response form Kiba. "No way we'll find him ourselves. I'm not getting in trouble with the cops for being out past curfew."

"Chouji's life's at stake Kiba, who cares if we get in trouble; Chouji is more important." Ino yelled angrily. Kiba just replied with a soft whatever. The cops were there in a few minutes; at first they thought it was a prank but when they saw the worried expressions on their faces they knew it was no joke. The police escorted the teens home and sent out a 3-man search party with dogs. The dogs could be heard barking very loudly— like they were scared. The few people still living in that area said they could hear faint gun shots, but the shots abruptly stopped and the search party never came out.

When the search party didn't respond to the calls from the police station more units raced to the scene and went to find the missing police officers; they were found—eaten, blood was everywhere. There were no signs of the dogs, but there was a trail of blood leading away from the scene.

The next day

The new top news story was of the disappearance of a 15 year old freshman (Chouji) and the bodies discovered of the police that went in to search for the boy.

All of Chouji's friends felt horrible and responsible for his disappearance. The city was in a huge panic, so the Hokage had ROOT sent in to investigate. The curfew was raised to 5:00 pm for anyone under the age of 18, who was without a parent/guardian. Even adults had to be in by 8:00pm. The other curfew only pertained to minors.

3 days before Hokage quarantines city, city still unaware of infection, in panic about the so-called "cannibals":

The group of now 14 teens still missed Chouji. They still felt somewhat responsible for his disappearance. The mayor of the city closed down school until things were sorted out. Because of the on going investigation by ROOT no one could leave the city. Root was doing full background checks on everyone and was thoroughly looking into every civilian left in Konoha. There were bizarre incidents at the morgue; however ROOT hushed it up, and made it so only ROOT operatives had access to the morgue. Even the police and the mayor had no idea what was going on.

The people desperately wanted answers—they wanted ROOT to tell them that everything is now okay; that they caught the "cannibals", but none of that ever happened. ROOT was extremely secretive, and it even seemed that the number of ROOT's members deployed in Konoha was dwindling from when they first were deployed; even ROOT had no idea what happened to them.

The next day

It seemed that the world was ending for the citizens of Konoha; ROOT said they had a lead on the "cannibals" but never came back from their mission. Even the former ANBU members had left town much earlier; knowing what was going to happen. People were now starting to wonder if what they said was true. But most people were too afraid to think about it so they just brushed it off and claimed that it was still just as ridiculous as it ever was.

At Naruto's house

"Guys I 'm really starting to wonder if what the ANBU said was true. The town numbers are getting less everyday. The attacks are more frequent. Think about it; everything that's happening corresponds with what ANBU members were saying. What if there really are zombies that turn you into other zombies when they bite you? I believe them now." Gaara told the group. Surprisingly everyone thought the same. It seemed that all the kids and teens in Konoha now believed the ANBU, but most of the adults still refused to believe.

"Guys I think we should try to convince the police that what the ANBU were saying is true; let's go to the Konoha Police Station right now." Lee suggested shyly.

"Well I guess someone has to do it. So let that someone be us." Kankuro added.

At Konoha Police Station

Everyone was surprised at the sight before them; they were only 1/3 of the police that Konoha had was at the police station. It was a horrible thought; Konoha was a city slightly bigger than your average city with much more cops than most cities its size and only this many remained. Surely not that many cops had died. Everyone thought.

"Whoa, I can't believe this…… this is insane." Neji said to himself more than anybody else. When they approached the receptionist's desk and tried to tell them what they thought the receptionist said the police were far too busy to deal with them and told them to leave; they just sat outside the police station wondering what the fuck is wrong with the city.

End of ch.3


End file.
